Long Distances Love
by KaiHyuuga
Summary: Ini adalah cerita cinta Mikan kepada orang yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.. read n review plz.,
1. Chapter 1

**Long Distances Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary :** Ini adalah kisah Mikan Yukihira tentang cintanya pada seseorang yang sangat jauh jaraknya.

**Desclaimer :** I don't own Gakuen Alice but i owned this story.

**Mikan's POV :**

Namaku Mikan Yukihira. Aku berumur 15 tahun dan aku bersekolah di Gakuen Alice. Sebuah sekolah tempat anak-anak orang kaya. Yaah walaupun tidak semuanya anak orang kaya. Aku pun hanya seorang anak dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Sudah hampir 1 bulan aku bersekolah disini dan aku telah membuat beberapa teman baru. Salah seorang diantaranya adalah Hotaru Imai. Dia adalah anak yang sangat pendiam. Namun sangat pintar dan baik hati.

Hari ini hari Jumat dan kami pulang cepat hari ini karena hanya ada 3 mata pelajaran. Setelah bel pelajaran terakhir aku menghampiri Hotaru. Kami selalu pulang bersama. "Huuuff..akhirnya pulang juga. "kataku kepada Hotaru. "Yup."balasnya dengan singkat. Kami mengobrol hingga saatnya kami berpisah karena berbeda jalur. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung mengganti bajuku. Setelah itu seperti biasa aku membuka situs Mobamingle. Disana aku mendapat sebuah friend requested dari seorang anak laki-laki.

Setelah aku terima, ada pesan baru dan ternyata dari anak laki-laki pun berkenalan. Ternyata namanya adalah Natsume Hyuga. Dia 1 tahun lebih tua dari aku dan dia tinggal di sebuah desa kecil di Osaka. Kami mengobrol dan saling tukar nomor HP. Setelah dia offline, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda. Padahal kami baru saja kenal dan mengobrol pun juga tidak terlalu banyak.

Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidur siang sejenak. Yaah..karena memang biasanya aku tidur siang kalau pulang cepat. Hehehehe.. Tapi, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang membuat hidupku jauh lebih berbeda hanya dengan mengenalnya.

**Chapter 1 – selesai**

A/N: memang sih..cerita ini tidak begitu Aya dah lama cuti jadi author. Hehehehehe.. di review ya..


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Distances Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Desclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice but i own this story. Enjoy n RnR please..

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Pada malam harinya, setelah makan aku membuka Facebook-ku dan mencari tahu apakah Natsume sedang online sekarang. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan Facebook-nya? Aku mendapatkannya saat mengobrol dengannya tadi siang. Dan tadi sore sudah aku add dan juga sudah di confirm olehnya. Kalian tahu, ternyata Natsume itu ganteng banget! Tak kusangka dia seganteng itu. Hehehehe..

Waaahh..ternyata dia sedang online! Langsung saja aku mengirimnya message. Yaa..aku tidak terlalu yakin sih kalau dia akan membalasnya.

Mikan-chan Desu : Hai Natsume!

Natsume De Prince : Oh Hai. Lagi apa?

Mikan-chan Desu : Hmmm..aku lagi online Facebook. Kau sendiri, lagi apa?

Natsume De Prince : Ooh..aku sedang bermain basket sama teman-teman.

Mikan-chan Desu : Eeeehh? Kok malam-malam begini main basket?

Natsume De Prince : Ya begitulah. Maklum, kami kan anak-anak cowok. Hahaha..

Mikan-chan Desu : Yea yeah.. Memang dasar anak cowok. Pantas saja ya anak cowok itu hitam kulitnya. Mainnya malam-malam sih..hahaha..

Natsume De Prince : Hey! Aku putih tahu..

Mikan-chan Desu : Putih mana antara kamu dan aku? Haha

Natsume De Prince : Putih mana kau dengan cat putih? Haha

Mikan-chan Desu : Ya jelas cat putih lah! Geeezz.. ternyata lebih pintar aku ya.. -,-

Natsume De Prince : Memang aku pintar. Hahaha..

Mikan-chan Desu : Sialan.. jelas saja aku yang lebih pintar!

Natsume De Prince : Hey.. Aku ini lebih tua darimu loohh.. Jadi lebih pintar aku..

Mikan-chan Desu : Kita sama-sama 16 tahun tahun ini.

Natsume De Prince : Enak saja.. Umur orang jangan dikurang-kurang dong -.-

Mikan-chan Desu : Memangnya kau orang? O.o

Natsume De Prince : Bukan. Setan. Ya iyalah aku orang. Masa setan?

Mikan-chan Desu : Tadi kau bilang setan.. O.o

Natsume De Prince : Aaah sudahlah.. -.- Aku tahun ini 17 tahun.

Mikan-chan Desu : Oh gitu.. Eh kita ngobrol begini apa pacarmu tidak marah?

Natsume De Prince : Tidak. Aku belum punya pacar.

Mikan-chan Desu : Wah sam dong. Tapi.., cowok seganteng kamu tidak punya pacar?

Natsume De Prince : Terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku bulan kemarin..

Mikan-chan Desu : Eeeehh? Kenapa?

Natsume De Prince : Yaaa begitulah. Lagipula, aku ini tidak seganteng yang kau kira. Mana mungkin ya kau mau jadi pacarku..haha

Mikan-chan Desu : Aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu..

Entah kenapa, setan mana yang merasukiku, tiba-tiba saja aku berkata begitu kepadanya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau aku akan berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Ya Tuhan.. kuharap dia berpikir aku hanya bercanda.

Tapi ternyata, jawabannya itu mengagetkan aku. Seakan-akan sesuatu hal akan terjadi dan merubah hidupku.

**Chapter 2 – Selasai**

**A/N : Update!** Tapi emang Cuma sedikit sih.. Oh ya..untuk chapter ini dan chapter 3 akan lebih banyak chattingnya..heehehehe..ya namanya juga cinta jarak jauh, pasti komunikasinya lewat telepon, sms, n chatting.. Kalo ada yang mau nanya.. Sekalian aja ya di reviewnya..hehe.

Special Thanks to : **Little hazel NRF** niih sudah di update XD. Tapi maaf gak terlalu panjang karena pengen bikin pembaca penasaran n Aya capek ngetiknya..hehe..thx ya dah ngereview.. ^^


End file.
